AMISTAD A PRUEBA
by La Comadreja
Summary: Una aventura linda del trio antes de ir al Valle Godric, una prueba de amistad antes de la batalla final


AMISTAD A PRUEBA

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, y pasar unas desagradables mini vacaciones en Privet Drive, Harry tenía ya su mente ir hacia el Valle Godric, donde todo comenzó . . .

Sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione no permitirían que fuera solo demostrándole lo fuerte de su amistad. Antes de ir hacía allá Hermione le sugirió ir a Grimmauld Place solo para ver que todo estuviera en orden, pues esa casa había estado demasiado tiempo sola.

Era la primera vez que Harry entraba en aquella casa como suya, ya sin Sirius, y una gran avalancha de recuerdos y pensamientos llenaron su cabeza, la casa parecía haberlo resentido también, estaba olvidada, sucia, descuidada, sin vida . . .

Hermione notando que si se quedaban más tiempo en silencio la nostalgia se haría mayor les propuso poner manos a la obra, para arreglarla un poco y poder pasar allí la noche. Ron y Harry habían comido en la Madriguera e incluso el pelirrojo había llevado algo en su mochila que entre él y Harry habían comieron mientras limpiaban, ellos no son de los que pasan hambre . . .

Terminaron algo tarde por la noche, Hermione se sintió cansada y le pidió algo para comer pero yo había nada. Fue hacia la cocina y allí encontró algunas tostadas que sin pensar demasiado devoró, tenía muchísima hambre.

Después se sentaron a descansar en la sala mientras comentaban lo que harían al día siguiente. Hermione estaba muy cansada incluso se notaba en su semblante, se despidió y se fue a las recamaras. Ron y Harry se quedaron platicando un poco más.

Un rato después ellos escucharon algunos ruidos extraños que venían de arriba.

-_¡Hermione!_-

-_¡Hermione!_-

Pero nadie respondió, entonces decidieron subir a ver qué sucedía y se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa, Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de la puerta del baño, semiconsciente, pálida y bañada en sudor frío.

-_Hermione_- dijo Ron bastante asustado mientras la volteaba pues por el desmayo había caído boca abajo

-_Hermione_- repitió Harry con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta, pero lo único que salía de su garganta eran sonidos sin sentido.

-_¿Qué le pasa?_- Preguntó Harry desconcertado

-_No lo sé, pero no está bien_- dijo Ron tocándole la frente y buscando su pulso

Entonces Hermione trató de incorporarse torpemente poniéndose de lado y vomitó.

-_Agárrale el cabello!_- dijo Ron alarmado mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse mejor

Después de vomitar Hermione se puso más pálida y débil que antes, Harry y Ron estaban verdaderamente preocupados. Ella se quejaba y hacía sonidos que dejaban claro que se sentía bastante mal.

-_Hay que llevarla a la recámara_- dijo Harry

-_Ayúdame_- dijo Ron haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarla

Entre los dos la levantaron y Harry la acomodó sobre los brazos de Ron y se apresuró para abrirles la puerta, entraron y Ron la acostó sobre la cama.

-_Hermione¿qué sientes?_- preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado

-_Aaaggh . . .aquí_- dijo señalando su estómago

-_¿Qué comiste?_- preguntó Harry mientras Ron llegaba con una liga de la propia Hermione a recogerle el cabello

-_ . . .solo . . . las t-t-ostadas . . ._- Hermione apenas si podía hablar –_creo . . . que . . . GUAK, GUACK . . . aagghh . . ._- Volvió a vomitar

Apenas había alcanzado a ladearse para no hacerlo sobre la cama, Harry la sostuvo por los hombros y luego ella se dejó caer en la cama. Ron la jaló hacia el centro de la cama para que no estuviera en la orilla.

-_¡Pinches Tostadas!_ Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenían allí- dijo Ron preocupado y molesto–_¿Habrá polvos flu? Necesito preguntarle a mi mamá que darle_-

-_Sí, a un lado de la chimenea, yo me quedo con ella_- respondió Harry mientras Ron salía.

Harry se quedó a un lado pendiente de ella, observándola, parecía descansar. Mientras Ron volvía buscó unas toallas y las puso a un lado de la cama donde ella había vomitado.

-_Bueno, mi mamá me dijo que tiene que beber esta poción, pero no sé si haya con qué hacerla . . ._- dijo Ron al llegar a la habitación mientras le extendía la lista a Harry, quién la observó.

-_OK iré a las alacenas, espero que esté todo . . ._-

-_¿Cómo está ahora?_-

-_Parece que está descansando, pero se ve débil todavía_-

Harry bajó a elaborar la poción y era ahora el turno de Ron de cuidarla.

Ron se hallaba parado a un lado de la cama cuando Hermione se despertó inquieta.

-_¿Qué pasa¿qué tienes?_-

-_Ron . . .creo que v-v-oy a vo-mi-tar_-

-_OK_- dijo Ron acercándose rápidamente a ella –_Crees que podamos llegar al baño?_-

-_eehh . . . no sé_-

Ron la sostuvo ayudándola a incorporarse, pero prácticamente la cargaba, apenas alcanzaron a llegar al baño y ella vomitó en el sanitario mientras él la detenía de la cintura pues las rodillas se le doblaban. Cuando dejó de vomitar Ron le limpió la cara y la llevó al lavabo, se mojo las manos y las puso sobre su cara para refrescarla.

-_¿Cómo te sientes?_-

-_Mal, fueron las tostadas verdad?_-

-_Parece que sí, Harry ya está preparándote una poción que te ayudará_-

-_humm no me siento bien Ron . . ._-

-_¿Quieres que vayamos a la recámara¿ya no quieres vomitar?_-

-_no, creo que ya no_-

Se fueron a la recámara, las piernas de ella temblaban, aún estaba muy débil y pálida, Ron la ayudó a acostarse, ella se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama tratando de descansar y pronto se quedó dormida.

Harry llegó más tarde con la poción y mientras hablaba con Ron, ella se despertó de nuevo haciendo ascos, Ron tomó rápidamente el bote de basura que estaba ahí cerca y lo llevó a su lado mientras Harry se acercaba del otro lado con la poción.

Hermione trataba de respirar profundo para evitar vomitar pero no lo logró y volvió a vaciar su estómago. Harry le dio papel para que se limpiara.

-_Ya te vas a sentir mejor, ya tenemos la poción, bebe un poco_- dijo Harry tratando de animarla

-_Ay, no quiero beber nada . . .en serio_-

-_Tienes que tomar aunque sea un poco_- dijo Ron acercándole la bebida quien solo le dio un par de tragos

-_Aaggh . . . espero no vomitarlo_-

-_No lo harás, es para ayudarte, nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que necesites_-

Ella se recostó y cerró sus ojos, durmió por algunas horas. Cuando despertó se encontró con Harry a su lado acercándole de nuevo la poción.

-_Un poco más para que duermas otro rato_-

Hermione bebió, se sentía mejor.

-_¿Dónde esta Ron?_-

-_Fue a hacer más poción_-

-_n-no es necesario_-

-_Duérmete_- finalizó Harry en un susurro

Cerca del amanecer Hermione volvió a despertar, escuchó unas voces apagadas, pasos de alguien que se movía cerca de ella, susurros, observó y notó a Harry y a Ron parados al lado de la cama cerca de ella, el pelirrojo se acababa de acercar a la ventana. Ellos hablaban algo que ella no escuchaba. Harry volteó y la vio despierta.

-_¿Qué paso¿Estás mejor?_-

-_si, me siento mejor_-

-_Ten, bebe un poco más_- dijo Ron acercándole el vaso

-_Ron . . .!_-

-_Es lo que te ha ayudado¡toma más!_-

Hermione bebió un poco y los observó, no parecían haber dormido en toda la noche, sus ojos estaban hinchados de sueño y cansancio, recordó lo preocupados que habían estado por ella y los apreció más que nunca.

Esta era sólo una prueba del destino para reforzar su amistad y prepararlos para la enorme batalla que estaba por venir contra el Lado Oscuro. Seguramente allí tendrían que enfrentarse a mucho más que una indigestión.

-_Chicos . . . gracias_-

-_Hermione, por favor . . . no tienes por que darlas_-

-_De verdad, no saben cuánto los quiero_-

-_Y nosotros a ti, estaremos juntos siempre . . ._-

FIN


End file.
